


Little Stiles 2

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Little Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Orphan Stiles Stilinski, Young Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Relationships: pre Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Little Stiles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519031
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Little Stiles 2

Stiles tiene doce años y lleva viviendo con los Hale dos años enteros. Han sido duros y un poco difíciles para él, pero ha podido seguir adelante gracias a Peter. Peter es el hermano del Alpha, y pese a que es raro, Stiles duerme cada noche en su cama. Es lo único que evita que tenga pesadillas reviviendo la noche en la que perdió a su padre en manos de Kate Argent.

Ahora, Peter lleva diez días fuera haciendo algo para la manada.

Diez días lleva Stiles sin dormir.

Son las tres de la mañana y Stiles está haciendo lo posible por no dormir, está en la cocina bebiendo un poco de refresco para no dormir, y no soñar. No quiere ver a su padre morir de nuevo. No puede soportarlo.

—Stiles, ¿qué haces despierto? —Pregunta Derek al volver de trabajar, quitándose el cinturón donde está el arma, las esposas y la porra y lo guarda donde los niños no lo toquen, va hacia el humano y lo abraza con fuerza. —Peter volverá en dos días.

—Estoy cansado. Solo quiero dormir. —Murmura Stiles contra el pecho de su hermano mayor, o al menos es así como considera a Derek, ya que para él, los Hale son su familia. Es bueno no estar solo, de sentir que tiene familia.

Derek suspira y alza en brazos al niño, cargándolo hacia su cuarto. Lleva casi veinticuatro horas despierto en su turno doble, y pese a que se esperaba de él que fuera la universidad, prefiere trabajar en la comisaría, rindiendo homenaje al padre de Stiles.

—¿Hay algún caso? —Murmura Stiles luchando contra el sueño, y Derek sonríe con pesar. Puede que el niño se muera de sueño, pero siempre quiere saber qué hay de nuevo en la comisaría. Derek ha tenido que echar varias veces a Stiles de los archivos.

El lobo rueda los ojos al ver al niño dormido en sus brazos, y lo deja en la cama con suavidad, intenta alejarse, pero Stiles se aferra con fuerza a él, por lo que Derek se encoje de hombros y se tumba a su lado para dormir junto al niño que considera su hermano pequeño.

Derek está cansado, pero no está dispuesto a dormirse, prefiriendo vigilar el sueño del niño. Por lo que está atento cuando el ronroneo del motor italiano frena frente a la casa, escucha los pasos subiendo las escaleras, y saluda a su tío cuando Peter entra al cuarto del niño y se tumba al otro lado del niño.

—¿No ha dormido mucho? —Pregunta Peter preocupado, y Derek niega levemente. —No tendría que haberme ido, maldita sea.

Peter sabe que hay mucho por lo que trabajar en Stiles, en su confianza y en su felicidad, y él es capaz de matar a cualquier persona para ello.

—Stiles sabe porqué tienes que irte. —Murmura Derek con la boca escondida en el cabello despeinado de su hermanito, ignorando los celos que emanan de su tío.

—No seré feliz hasta que no le regale la cabeza de Kate.


End file.
